Let's Play Shadow the Hedgehog!
by TheWritingGamer
Summary: Shadow just got Shadow the Hedgehog the game, but he doesn't want to play it by himself. So what does he do? Goes to the future, kidnaps Silver and makes him play the video game with him. Two friends, one shooter game and lots of fail. How will THIS end? Rated T for language and tiny drug reference. Tittle's very uncreative I know. Please R&R & no flames! To thevideogamer. AU Kinda
1. Kidnapped for a Stupid Reason

**Hey guys So as you can see I have started a new fan fiction because I wanted to take a break from Elurigh High and uh yeah I've never actually played four swords before so writing a fan fiction about the four swords playing four swords was a horrible idea... I'm probably going to scrap that... Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Silver was walking down his destroyed world, wondering what went wrong and how he could fix it when suddenly a blinding flash of light came out of nowhere. Out stepped a black and red hedgehog who looked quite familiar. Still, Silver had no idea who this strange hedgehog was.

"Who are you!" Silver demanded.

"You know who I am," the man said.

"S-Sonic?"

"Ye- wait what? No!" The man yelled, "Shadow!"

"Oh! Shadow! What're you doing here in this time period?"

"Something urgent has happened."

"What? Oh! Have you found the traitor of the freedom fighters? Or perhaps the Iblis trigger!"

"No, I just bought Shadow the Hedgehog the game. You're going to play it with me."

"What?" Silver visibly deflated.

"You heard me."

"Shadow, I have more important things to do than play your silly little game," Silver crossed his arms and turned around, "I'm leaving." But before he could take another step Shadow hit Silver in the back of the head with a bat, stuffed him into a sack, and jumped through the portal of which he came through.

Silver awoke to heavy rock blasting throughout the house. Wait house? He looked around and sure enough he was in a house, but this house was different. The walls were black, but they weren't burnt like the usual houses of the future, there was real furniture, and no matter where he looked there wasn't even a single scratch.

"I'm in the past," Silver said to no one in particular.

"So you're awake." Shadow's voice came from nowhere.

"AH! Shadow! What're you doing here!"

"What am I doing in my house? About to play a video game with a hostage."

"Hostage?"

"Well, back in the future you didn't look very willing."

"Shadow! you can't just kidnap someone because they didn't want to play a game with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong!" Silver sat back in Shadow's black leather couch, "Oh well I'm sure Mogul or Edmund are bound to notice I'm gone."

"Really, because I happened to set up cameras in the future to know where to find you. Let's see what your mentor and your old friend are doing." Shadow turned the TV to a screen that looked a lot like where Silver lived. On the screen was a very old Echidna and a very old mammoth. They were in what looked like a destroyed library, reading some books.

"Hey have you seen Silver around here lately?" The mammoth asked.

"Who?" The Echidna shouted.

"Silver!"

"What?!"

"SILVER!"

"Speak up! I can't hear you!"

"_**SILVER!**_" The mammoth shouted.

"Oh that dust-feather-haired lad? Nope! Probably went out using those freak powers of his!"

"You know I've heard his future friends say that his head looks something like pot."

"What?"

"POT!" Mammoth Mogul shouted.

"What's pot? Some kinda new band?" Edmund asked.

"I think it was still around when you were young. In fact wasn't your grandfather, uh, Chuckles*, friends with one of Silver's friends?"

"I have a grandfather? What?"

"What?"

"What?" With that Shadow turned off the TV and glanced over at Silver's angry face.

"Those sons of b*tches!" He muttered angrily.

"Silver, didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Shadow joked.

"Edmund always does, but it's not like I'm gonna listen to that old man! He insulted my hair and called me freak."

"Oh calm down Silver, it's not like any of those things are untrue."

"Hey!" Silver got off the couch and sat down next to Shadow and sighed, "Well looks like I'll be here for a while, what're we playing again?"

"Well I went to this alternate dimension where we are all in a game made by this company called SEGA and I saw a game that had me on it so I stole it, stole the console too."

"So let me get this straight," Silver said, "You traveled to an entirely different dimension, just to steal a game?"

"Oh Silver has anyone ever told you that you were naïve? I didn't just steal a game, I stole one about yours truly." Shadow pointed to himself.

"Oh yeah, because that makes a difference." Silver rolled his eyes, "anyway, why couldn't you just get someone else to play this with you? Like, oh I don't know, someone from this time period?"

"Well I tried, but Rouge, E-123 and Hope are all on a mission, Knuckles isn't here, the egomaniacal faker wouldn't play because it isn't about him, Amy, Tails, and Chris started crying when Faker died at the tittle sequence not like I wanted to play with Chris in the first place, and even the Doctor was busy. You were the last person I could think of that I can tolerate so do you want to play or not?"

"Well, apparently it doesn't matter if I go back to the future so sure, why not?" Silver sighed, "It might actually be kind of fun."

"Good, I'll start the Game Cube."

* * *

***I'm not really sure if Knuckles is Edmund's grandfather, but I think he is... Right?**

**Oh well, anyway, what did ya guys think of chapter 1? Like it? Love it? Hate it with a passion? Okay well I shall update eventually! I just have to work on Elurigh High and another story that's going to be a surprise... a very bad surprise...**

**Well until then! :D**

**~TheWritingGamer**

**Game on, Write on**


	2. Opening Scene

**Chapter 2: Tittle sequence and Level 1**

Shadow and Silver were sitting on the floor waiting for the game to start.

"So Shadow," Silver decided to start a conversation while they were waiting for the opening scene, "Have you played this before?"

"Nope."

"Okay then I guess none of us will know what we're doing..."

Suddenly a blast of metal rock came from the TV, which made Silver scream and jump 10 feet into the air. He looked over to Shadow and saw that he had not moved an inch.

"Why do you have this on full blast?!" Silver screamed, but he was ignored, for Shadow was too busy staring at the screen, obviously admiring himself. Giving up, Silver sat back down next to Shadow and watched as Shadow (in the game) killed people and monsters of all shapes and sizes while epic music played in the background.

"Shadow could you just press start alread-?"

"Shut up," Shadow interrupted, eyes still glued to the screen.

"But this is bori-"

"Shhhhh!" Shadow shushed, as he brought out his gun and pointed it at Silver. Still watching the screen while doing so.

"Okay! Okay!" Silver said, slowly pushing the gun back down, and turning back toward the screen, just in time to see Game Shadow (GS for short) use chaos blast. "Y-You can't really do that can you?" He asked nervously.

"No, I can."

"Oh... Well now I'm scared..."

"Silver how many times do I need to shut you up, before you actually stay silent!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Good now watch."

Silver turned back to the screen just in time to watch some weird being with a head that looked like a hammer point in some random direction, some old guy point in the other direction, and finally Eggman pointing upward, making him look like he was trying to disco, but miserably failing. _What the f*ck are we playing?! _Silver thought worried about what he just got himself into. Then something caught his curiosity, a semi-circle object that was floating in space, "What's that?" He asked Shadow, pointing to the screen. He was half expecting to get shot for asking the question, but was surprised when Shadow gave him a legitimate response.

"The Ark. It's where I was created. It was destroyed along with my best friend..."

"Oh..." Silver looked at Shadow with pity, "I-I'm sorry..."

"I don't want your pity Silver," Shadow said, "Besides I have some new friends now anyway..." Shadow thought back to E-123, Hope and Rouge. Knowing that they were what Maria wanted him to have.

Silver turned back to the TV, not being able to shake off the pity he felt for Shadow, but as soon as he saw what was on the screen, all the pity was replace with laughter. Why? Because GS was standing there with a close up on his face, obviously angry, but to Silver it looked like...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! It looks like you're constipated!"

"It does not!" Shadow argued as if the dramatic scene that just happened five seconds ago did not take place, "It looks like I'm really bad a*s and about to kill someone in a horrible way!"

"How are you gonna kill them? with your crap!?" Silver laughed, falling on to the ground.

Shadow sighed and shifted his position so that he was sitting on his legs, teens are teens, just because Silver's from the future doesn't change anything.

After a while Silver's laughter died down and he sat back up, just in time to see a mangled and broken Sonic staring at Silver through the screen, he looked as if he were about to get up, only to get knocked back down by GS. "D-Di-Did Sonic just die?" Silver asked, shocked beyond anything.

"Why do you think he didn't want to play?" Shadow replied, smirking evilly, "Now, start," He pressed the A button and Silver braced himself for what he was about to see.


End file.
